Maloja
|Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 774 |Address = Natade Village |FamConnect = }} is a shaman. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Broly - Second Coming'' Maloja arranges for people to be sacrificed once a year to protect Natade Village from a "monster". Despite the other villagers viewing this as insane, his arrangement was heeded anyways as they couldn't come up with any better explanations. Goten, Trunks, and Videl arrived at the village and defeated the monster, a dinosaur, in exchange for Maloja's necklace. Trunks also took the opportunity to briefly rub salt on the wound, causing the other villagers to laugh alongside Trunks at Maloja's expense. The next morning, presumably out of desperation to try and get his reputation back, he was heard yelling incantations, although he was knocked down when an ice flow had suddenly been destroyed by an unseen force. He often shouts out random words that he thinks are incantations. ''Bio-Broly'' It is revealed that after the monster was defeated, Maloja was banished from the village for his incompetence. Subsequently, Maloja took some of Broly's dried blood from the crater his space pod crashed in and took it to Lord Jaguar, knowing he would pay any price for it. Lord Jaguar used the blood sample to create a clone of Broly, a Bio-Warrior called Bio-Broly. While in his service, it seems that Maloja is planning on scamming Jaguar, as when Lord Jaguar demands to know why the Bio-Warriors are losing pathetically, Maloja has a worried expression and tries to find a way to sneak away from Jaguar. After Jaguar reveals his gigantic lab and Bio-Broly breaks out of his tank, it releases a bunch of acidic Culture Fluid, which swallows up most of the scientists. Maloja goes to Jaguar's office and when he is done stealing all of Jaguar's money, he turns around to make his escape and at that instant, he dies screaming due to the acidic Culture Fluid consuming him. Video Game Appearances Maloja appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury; his scouter profile identifies him as Village Priest. He has the Four-Star Dragon Ball on his necklace, and gives it to Goten and Trunks after they defeat the monster on the volcano north of Natade Village. The basic enemies Meadow Wizard, Spring Guard, and Red Shaman in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans are based on Maloja. Voice Actors *Japanese: Chafurin *Funimation dub: Robert McCollum Trivia *For unspecified reasons, Maloja seems to know a lot about Broly and his status as the Legendary Super Saiyan. A possible explanation is that he witnessed most of the battle against Nappa and Vegeta on television, heard them refer to each other as Saiyans and simply assumed Broly to be one of them. In the original Japanese dub, Maloja simply knows of Broly's fate at the hands of the Dragon Team and his space pod's existence. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Parallel world characters